All Hell Brakes Loose When There's Unicorns
by Kiimii-Rose
Summary: What happenes when buffy goes our of control and is being obsessed wiht unicorns. Stiles is worried that he will be killed by a unicorn because he still is a virgin , Derek is ready to kill somone and Dean is deprived of pie and porn. What will happen when all the scenario's are happening at once? #Cross over betwen Vampire Diares/Buffy The Vampire Slayer/ Teen Wolf & Supernatural
1. Unicorn Galore

Heyy guys :)

I got really bored in english and decided to write a funny cross over fic based on This Is Rediculous by zosofi & The Crazed Mind Of A SPN & TVD Obssessed Teenager By Princezzshel101. They are really good stories i highly suggest you check them out! :)

Hope you enjoy

Kiimii xxx

* * *

Damon: Where are we?

Katherine: I don't know but where we are, but where ever we are it is better now you're here!

Damon: * gulps and takes steps sideways, away from Katherine* Cool story bro needs more dragons

Buffy: no fluffy unicorns! *pouts like a little girl*

Stefan: unicorns? Where? * Looks around like a lost dog*

Buffy: oh no where I just like unicorns * smirks*

Stefan: awww… but, But?

Derek: But nothing Stefan so now shut up! *glares angrily at Stefan *

Stiles: Keep that unicorn away from me! * Peeks head around from hiding behind Derek*

Derek: * grabs stiles and moves him in front of him * stiles there in no unicorn, and if there where it wouldn't bother hurting you

Stiles: keep me out of the light, the unicorn will get me!

Derek: OMG! , stiles for the last time there isn't any unicorns! * shakes head and rubs temple*

Stiles: there has to be! I saw it before!

Derek: no you didn't! You're delusional!

*Buffy runs around in a giant unicorn costume*

Stiles: See! * Points to the unicorn*

Derek: * shakes head and rolls eyes* that's Buffy being a lunatic blonde Barbie running around dressed like a unicorn okay?

Buffy: I am not a lunatic blonde Barbie! But yes I am dresses as a unicorn * starts running a Derek and pushes him over and starts punching him*

Stiles: See told you! It's a unicorn! It's going to kill me! *starts crying*

Damon: why would a unicorn want to kill someone like you? I mean seriously?

Stiles: it will try and kill me because I'm a virgin!

Damon: * chuckles loudly * seriously? That's why? The unicorn will kill you because you're a virgin?

Stiles: * nods*

Damon: of that's a good one, whatever you're smoking I want some!

Stiles: I haven't been smoking anything! * scowls*

Damon: sure, sure I bet you haven't * winks*

Derek: is anyone going to help me? * Buffy attacking Derek*

Damon: * rips Buffy of Derek* Are you happy now?

Derek: Ecstatic! * rolls eyes and brushes himself off*

Buffy: hey I wasn't finished hurting him yet! * starts attacking Damon*

Damon: * falls to the ground and yells *

Derek: I love payback * smirks*

Stiles: I hate unicorns! * runs and hides behind Derek*

Derek: *Face palm*

* * *

Dean: where's pie?

Kiimii: in my stomach * holds hands up, fingertips touching like and evil person whilst smirking*

Dean: ESCUSE ME!

Isaac: what did you fart?

Stefan: so that's what the smell is * crinkles nose in disgust*

Sam: it's not the pie that smells awful it's Dean* winks at Gabriel*

*Gabriel bites lollypop *

Katherine: that's not the only thing he's chocked on * winks*

*Sam blushes, and smiles smugly at Gabriel*

*Gabriel chokes on Lollypop*

Dean: Oh God my beautiful brain, my sanity has left the building. Need porn and Pie ! dying without them ! Ahhh... I'm melting * falls to the ground and fakes seizure *

Castiel: Dean I don't believe your stupidity is required

*Elena starts laughing*

*Dean scowls at Elena* Shut up and I don't care Cas!

* Castiel glares at Dean*

Gabriel: you have done it now …

Elena: screw this shit I'm out of here!

Stefan: I second that motion

Sam: I third that motion

Damon: Bitch please I'm just tagging along

*Elena and the rest leave*

Isaac: sure what ever * runs wolf speed to catch up to the rest*

Caroline: Hey wait for me!? *screams*

Klaus: its okay, I'll save you! * turns up in a wonder woman outfit*

Gabriel: what happened to you?

*everyone starts laughing*

Klaus: *looks down at the costume* Shit wrong outfit!

*Elena and Caroline falls on the ground laughing*

1hour later:

*Caroline and Elena are still laughing*

Dean: do you ever shut up? * furrows his eye brows*

*Elena and Caroline look at each other, at dean and back at each other. They start laughing again*

* Derek rolls eyes*

*Dean looks at the pie in his hand* I'm sorry baby, forgive me *Dean throws pie at Elena and Caroline*

Gabriel: No! You can't waist the -* Gabriel lands on the ground and the pie is in his face*

Dean: oppsss... Ha-ha * Dean Steps sideways and leaves*

*everyone leaves again*

Gabriel: *stands up and removes the pie from his face*

Caroline: *runs vamp speed screaming * the krakens unleashed!

Klaus: Oh brother * rolls eyes and runs after the others*

Stiles * looks around * so still no unicorns …?

Buffy: * giggles and chases stiles*

Derek: * grabs Buffy and stiles and smack their heads together*

*smirks* such is life * walks away*


	2. Tutu's, Leprechaun's & Bunny's Gone Wild

Heyy guys I was asked nicely to make another chapter so here it is :) Hope you enjoy

Kiimiixx

* * *

Damon: I think a drink is in order!

Derek: Yes! * Groans and rubs temple*

Erica: I would have thought you guys would be I don't know a little more bad ass! But I guess I was wrong * smirks and flicks hair over shoulder*

Damon: Believe me honey we are bad ass, just when we are pissed it's a different story *looks towards Derek whilst holding out a glass of scotch *

Derek: story of my life * takes big gulp of scotch and breaths sharply*

Erica: * someone's thirsty

Damon: state the obvious

Erica: * glares at Damon and snorts*

Stiles: I'm bored someone should entertain me

Damon: * rolls eyes and gulps the rest of his scotch*

Caroline: we should play truth or dare! * Smiles and starts to look mischievous*

Elena: okay Caroline first. Truth or dare?

Caroline: smiles and takes a minute to think * Dare

Elena: * smirks* I dare you to kiss Klaus!

Klaus: you want her to do what? * looking shocked and shyly smiling*

Elena: I want you to put your lips against her lips and –

Klaus: okay, okay that's enough information for now. I know how to kiss, it's not like I need a class to teach me how to kiss. I have kissed someone before * shakes head and placed hand under chin*

Damon: what? You only kissed your mother?

Stiles: oh that's surely a surprise!

Klaus: *glares angrily at Damon and Stiles*

Derek: * glares at stiles* Shut up!

Stiles: no! * glares back as Derek in a childish way*

Caroline: Okay, fine I'll kiss him if you shut up! * leans forward to kiss to Klaus*

Klaus: * freezes and pulls her close for a hug*

Caroline: stares at Klaus and smiles, they leave to have hot hybrid sex*

Elena: that was unexpected, anyways stiles truth or dare? *still looking confused*

Stiles: Uhhh… truth *squints eyes surprised and worried*

Elena: * smirks* what are you scared of?

Stiles: UNICORNS! * begins crying*

Derek: * glares angrily at Elena * did you have to ask that question? You could have asked any other question but you had to ask that one?

Elena: umm... I don't know because it's fun seeing you angry * smirks winks at Damon*

Derek: * glares angrily* Must you be a bitch?

Katherine: Oh yes I do * winks at Derek*

Derek: * rolls eyes coughs*

Damon: * laughs and begins to cough*

Katherine: what are you laughing and coughing at? * glares at Damon and Derek*

Stiles: your tail? * laughs *

Katherine: MY WHAT?! * turns around looks behind her in the mirror*

I HAVE A TAIL! * faints*

*everyone starts laughing *

Anya: what is everyone laughing at?

Stiles: oh nothing * keeps laughing*

Buffy: Anya don't walk over there! * tries not to laugh*

Elena: Why shouldn't she walk over there? * tips head to the side looking confused*

Buffy: because- * starts runny after Anya*

Anya: OMG SHE'S TURNING INTO A BUNNY! * starts rung away screaming*

Stiles: and I thought I was pathetic! * rolls eyes and crosses arms*

Derek: you are pathetic! * rolls eyes and laugh under breath*

Stiles: no I'm not! * scowls and crosses arms*

Derek: yes you are! * Points to Stiles*

Stiles: no I'm not! * walks towards Derek and pokes him in the chest*

Derek: did you just poke me * starts smirking and laughing *

Stiles: yes * smiles smugly and crosses arms*

Derek: * rolls eyes and smirks and pokes Stiles in the chest*

Stiles: * lands across the room and on the floor *Ow! That hurts!

Derek: I know it hurts * smirks and starts laughing *

Stiles: it's not funny! * pouts and furrows eyes brows*

Derek: your right it's Hil-airy-ass * still laughing*

Stiles: Whatever! * starts walking of angrily*

* * *

Buffy: if a genie gave a wish to be someone or something else what would you be?

*Looks at Derek*

Derek: rich! * Smiles big and wide eyed*

*Looks at Caroline*

Caroline: Famous cheerleader!*

*Looks at Klaus*

Klaus: I would be a an artist

*Looks at Erica*

Erica: I would be a Model * smiles and starts at herself in the mirror*

*Looks at Katherine*

Katherine: I would want to be a actress

*Looks at Damon*

*Look at Stiles:

Stiles: a Leprechaun * smiles happily*

Derek: why a Leprechaun?

Stiles: * smirks * I don't know because I like them

Anya: well I would be a stripper! * smirks *

*everyone looks at Anya*

Spike: I like that idea * smirks and wriggles eyes brows at Anya*

Katherine: of course you do! * rolls eyes and crosses arms*

*Everyone starts laughing*

Derek: * starts laughing and smiling*

Stiles: Derek?

Derek: what? * groans and rolls eyes*

*everyone starts laughing*

Stiles: you're wearing a tutu!

Derek: * looks downs and groans*

Willow: * giggles*

Derek: WILLOW!

*runs after willow*

Willow: Stop chasing me!

Derek: No! You made me wear a Tutu!

Willow: Hehe oopss. * rolls eyes and smiles*

Derek * glares at Willow*

Willow: * turns Derek into a Leprechaun*

Stiles: Hey, I wanted to be a leprechaun not you! * runs after Derek angrily*

Derek: Oh brother * rolls eyes turns round and punches Stiles in the face*

Klaus: oh thank heavens

Willow: don't make me turn you into a pixie!

Klaus: * smirks and glares at Willow*

Willow: no, no don't look at me like that! * walks backwards and slowly runs away *

Klaus: * laughs and chases after Willow*

Spike: I like Klaus he awesome * smirks whilst watching Klaus chase Willow*

*everyone turns and looks at Spike*

Erica: Oh my baby has finally come out of the closet ! * starts stroking Spike's head*

Spike: * Glares at Erica and growls under his breath* I'm not gay! If that's what you're thinking!

Buffy: * walks up to spike and smiles* are you sure?

Spike: positive you blonde bimbo

Buffy: oh he's in denial it's so cute!

Spike: * glares and watches Buffy angrily*

Erica: so what do you like Damon?

Damon: scotch and girls * smirks smugly*

Buffy: I know what Spike likes!

*everyone turns to face Buffy *

Damon: what's that?

Buffy: Spike likes it up the bum whole * laughs and runs away*

Spike: SLAYER! * runs after Buffy *

*everyone starts laughing *


End file.
